


Churros

by AndyNissGuerr96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lies, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNissGuerr96/pseuds/AndyNissGuerr96
Summary: No te metas con los churros de Peter... o terminaras sufriendo graves consecuencias.Una historia corta con un poco de humor.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Churros

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, es un poco de humor infantil.

-Piedad por favor, piedad- pedía el castaño tendido en el suelo adolorido mirando su mano con unas gotas de sangre que limpio de sus labios, en serio sentía sus músculos quemar por el esfuerzo, no se quería mover de donde estaba.

-Por dios Rogers, deja al niño en paz – Tony subió al ring con una agilidad nunca antes vista, le acercó una botella con agua a Peter mientras que limpiaba el sudor y las manchas de sangre del cuerpo y el rostro, ahogó un grito al ver cómo había quedado el labio del mocoso –estas castigado Rogers, ve al rincón y piensa en lo que has hecho, le rompiste el labio…

-Eso es normal Tony, estamos entrenado, no puedes…

-Ah no, no te atrevas Rogers, con mi bebé no, te juro que soy capaz de tirarte a la antártica a que se te congele el trasero –se escuchó un gemido ahogado de parte de Bucky quien se encontraba observando junto a los demás vengadores el espectáculo –si le queda una sola marca en…ese perfecto rostro de ángel que tiene, te juro que te arrepentirás.

-No exageres Tony, no le quedara ninguna marca ¿o sí?- pregunto con un poco de miedo a los vengadores que se movieron dando a entender que nos sabían esa respuesta.

-Me duele señor Stark- lloriqueo Peter, Tony soltó un gemido ahogado abrazando al niño como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, Peter miró a Steve sobre el hombro de Tony con malicia y le sacó la lengua sonriéndole burlonamente, el rubio abrió la boca impresionado y lo apunto como si quisiera acusarlo ante los demás vengadores que también vieron la acción del hombre araña, que sonrieron con compasión ante el soldado caído.

-Estúpido Rogers, lo golpeaste muy fuerte, estas castigado en serio, no habrá hamburguesas para ti hoy- Tony levanta a Peter con cuidado escuchándolo quejarse de dolor, cuando ya está de pie comienza a pasar la toalla con delicadeza por el cuerpo del más joven limpiando la suciedad inexistente, cuando rodea al chico para limpiar su espalda – mira nada mas como te dejo este animal, estas lleno de moretones y raspones mi vida- mira con odio a Steve y lo apunta –esto no se quedara así- Steve esta genuinamente asustado ahora.

-Me duele todo Papi- dijo Peter haciendo un puchero exagerado al genio, que se lo creyó mirando horrorizado al pequeño sin saber qué hacer.

-Este chico es impresionante- dijo Rodhey cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía mirando la escena –tiene domado a Thones.

-Sí, totalmente dominado- dijo Nat mientras le entregaba una botella de agua al soldado que no sabía qué hacer.

-Creo que hoy no podremos jugar papi, me duele todo- Peter miraba a Tony fingiendo dolores inexistentes y con cara de pena como si lamentara la situación, Stark se quedó paralizado mirando a Peter, de un momento a otro se da vuelta lanzándole la botella de agua al rubio que alcanzo a esquivarla.

-Eres un maldito Rogers- lo miró con odio puro- nada de mejoras para ti por un mes, por tu culpa me voy a quedar sin fondue esta noche, no voy a poder tocar ese trasero- dijo con tristeza tirándose un poco del cabello mientras caminaba para bajarse del ring- ¡Me quede sin sexo por tu culpa, te odio!- gritó Tony saliendo del gimnasio.

-Eres un chico muy malo Peter, te encuentras bien, ahora Tony va a estar molesto conmigo por días- dijo el capitán con resentimiento mientras veía a Peter bajar del ring sonriendo dirigiéndose por el mismo camino que había tomado Tony.

-Eso le pasa por comerse mis churros capitán- dijo el chico con voz cantarina saliendo del lugar.

-¡Solo fue uno!, mocoso malcriado- gritaba Steve mirando por donde había salido el castaño- Es un demonio.


End file.
